Elizabeth McManny, Det de inte vet
by gooseberry Jam
Summary: Elizabeth går på Hogwarts samma år som Weasleytvillingarna. Hon bor på ett barnhem i London, och känner inte till sin bakgrund. Under sina år på Hogwarts kommer hon att lära sig mycket, både användbart och onödigt. Men hon kommer även finna sitt förflutna
1. Prologen

#Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, förutom Elizabeth McManny.  
Bara så du vet.

Komentera gärna! :D#

Prolog

Elizabeth såg sig omkring på stationen. På barnhemmet hade de sagt till henne att hon skulle gå rakt igenom pelaren mellan perrong nio och tio. Hon läste på skylten framför sig, "Perrong 8", stod det. Hon såg mot perrong nio och tio där en rödhårig pojke precis sprang genom spärren till perrong nio och tre kvart. Hon gick fram till två andra rödhåriga pojkar och en rödhårig kvinna, som hon antog var pojkarnas mor, och väntade lite avsides på sin tur att passera spärren. När de båda andra pojkarna hade passerat genom spärren lade kvinnan märke till Elizabeth.

"Hallå där, gå före mig du", sade hon och log milt.

"Tack Mrs..."

"Weasley", fyllde kvinnan i och log.

"Mm, tack Mrs Weasley", svarade Elizabeth, lite blygt.

Elizabeth började gå mot spärren medans hon sköt sin bagagekärra framför sig, när hon började närma sig snabbade hon på stegen och när hon tillsist var framme vid spärren småsprang hon. Väl hon kommit genom så skyndade hon sig ombord på tåget, eftersom det redan hade börjat sätta sig i rörelse. Så fort hon kom ombord letade hon reda på en tom kupé och satte upp kofferten på hyllan och slog sig ner, hon log inombords för att hon hade lyckats hitta en tom kupé.


	2. Kapitel 1, Tågresan

#Hoppas ni gillar detta kapitel! :D -håller tummarna-  
Det är lite längre än det andra :) Inte mycket, men lite. Senare kapitel blir nog längre.  
Ja men som sagt. Hoppas ni gillar det och glöm inte att komentera! :D#

--

Kapitel 1, Tågresan

"Det måste väl finnas en tom kupé någonstans." sade en röst ute i korridoren.

Elizabeth såg förvånat upp från boken hon läste.

"Visst!" sade en ny röst. "Alla kupeer är ju fulla! Vi kommer aldrig hitta en tom kupé!"

"Den behöver inte vara tom" sade den första rösten, lätt irreterad. "Det räcker med att vi kan klämma oss in i den."

Elizabeth log roat. Pojkarna som talade skulle nog kunna klämma sig in i hennes kupé. Plötsligt hördes ett förvånat rop och en dov duns. Elizabeth öppnade kupédörren och såg flinande ner på de båda pojkarna på golvet.

"Förvånade?" sade hon och log mot dem.

"Det kan man lungt säga" svarade pojken som låg närmast kupédörren och som antagligen hade gjort det lilla utropet tidigare.

"Det skulleinte sitta fel med lite hjälp här" sede den andre pojken irreterat. Och med all rätt eftersom hans koffert hade landat ovanpå honom när de föll.

Elizabeth hjälpte honom och hans tvillingbroder (det gick inte att ta misste på) upp opch visade dem in i kupén. Den pojken som hade fått sin koffert över sig sträkte fram handen åt Elizabeth och sa: "Geroge"

"Angenämt" svarade Elizabeth och tog fnissande hans hand och skakade den: "Elizabeth"

Den andre pojken sträkte även han fram handen och sa: "Fred"

Elizabeth tog även hans hand och skakade den. Hon släppte Freds hand och satte sig ner. Pojkarna gjorde detsamma. Och George sa:

"Vi ska till Hogwarts för första gången nu, hur är det med dig?"

"Det är första gången för mig också." svarade hon. "Ni är möjligtvis inte från familjen Weasley?" lade hon till och såg fundersamt på tvillingarna.

"Jo, det är vi." sa Fred. "Hur kunde du veta det?"

"Jag har haft nöjet att träffa er mamma på perrongen." sade hon och log. Hon nämde inte det faktum att hon hade sett dem på perrongen innan också.

"Ok" sa George enkelt. "Vilken familj tillhör du?" frågade han sedan.

"Ingen" sade hon. "Jag är uppvuxen på ett barnhem."

"Oj!" sade tvillingarna i kör. "Då kan du inte veta så mycket om trollkarlsvärlden eller Hogwarts." sade George.

"Jodu" sade hon innan han hann säga något mer. "Det är nämligen inget mugglar barnhem utan ett trollkarls barnhem."

"Då vet du vad Quiddich är" sade Fred ivrigt.

"Klart jag vet"

"Bra! Vilket lag hejar du på?" frågar George den här gången "Vi hejar på Chudley Cannons."

"Det gör jag också" sade Elizabeth och log överaskat.

Under resten av tågresan pratade de om Quiddich och om Chudley Cannons chans att vinna nästa match.

När de började närma sig Hogwarts bytte de om till sina Hogwarts klädnader. När tåget stannade klev de av och lämnade bagaget kvar på tåget som de hade blivit tillsagda, det blev fört till Hogwarts separat.

De såg sig omkring i virrvarret av elever som hade klivit av tåget. Plötsligt drog en hög stämma till sig deras uppmärksamhet.

"Förstaårselever hittåt!" När de vände sig om mot det hållet som rösten kom ifrån tappade de hakan. Framför dem stod en nära tre meter lång man.

--

#Jag tänkte bara passa på att säga att jag är inte så förtjust i smygläsare! -ser menande ut- jag föredrar att känna till vad folk tycker om det jag skriver, vad som är bra och vad som är dåligt. Jag tycker även om att veta vilka som läser -ler- mesta av nyfikenhet då. -nickar- :D#


	3. Kapitel 2, Båtturen

#Här är då nästa kapitel! :)  
Det är lite kort men ni kan se fram emot nästa kapitel som kommer vara väldigt långt gemfört med de som jag skrivit hittils.  
Hoppas ni gillar det och glöm inte att komentera! :D#

--

Kapitel 2, Båtturen

Elizabeth var den som fick tillaka fattnigen först. Hon sträkte fram handen mot mannen.

"Hej! Jag är Elizabeth."

"Hagrid" brummade mannen och skakade leende hennes hand.

"Hallådär!" det var Fred och Geroge. "Glöm inte oss!"

"Och detta" sa Elizabeth och gjorde flinande en schest mot tvillingarna. "Är Fred och George"

"Trevligt att träffas" sade Hagrid och log genom det stora bruna skägget.

De väntade in de andra förstaårseleverna och gick ner till en strand där det låg en mängd båtar förtöjda. Alla stirrade som förtrollade på slottet på andra sidan sjön.

"Inte mer än fyra i varje båt nu!" sade han.

När alla hade satt sig i båtarna, Elizabeth och tvillingarna hade fått sällskap av en pojke som hette Lee Jordan, ropade Hagrid:

"Framåt!"

Och båtarna satte sig i rörelse.

Båtarna gled över sjön under tystnad, ingen sade något. Inte förens Hagrid bröt tystnaden och skrek:

"Duka!"

Till dem som hade nått fram till grottan på andra sidan. När alla hade kommit av ordentiligt gick de ut ur grottan och vidare till slottets port. Hagrid lyfte sin hand och knackade tre gånger på porten. Exakt två och en halv sekund senare öppnades porten av en lång, svarthårig kvinna klädd i en smaragdgrön klädnad.

--

#Ja, som jag sagt glöm inte att komentera! :D  
Nästa kapitel är inte riktigt klart så det kan ta ett pr dagar innan jag lägger upp det, men jag ska försöka att skynda mig, och ändå skriva ett bra kapitel ;)#


	4. Kapitel 3, Stora salen

Kapitel 3, Stora salen

"Förstaårseleverna, Prof. McGonagall" sade Hagrid och log mot kvinnan.

"Tack, Hagrid. Jag tar hand om dem nu." svarade kvinnan, som tydligen hette McGonagall, med sträng röst.

De följde efter henne in i entré hallen och vidare in i ett litet rum vid sidan av stora salen.

"Vänta här" sade hon med samma stränga röst och lämnade rummet.

De väntade där i några minuter, under tystnad. Elizabeth betraktade de andra barnen i rummet. Och de gjorde likadant.

Efter en stund kom Professorn tillbaka.

"Följ mig" sade hon.

De följde efter henne ut ur det lilla rummet in i entré hallen igen och vidare in i stora salen. Varpå alla förstaårseleverna flämtade till. Och detta var inte särskillt konstigt, visst hade många av dem hört om stora salen på Hogwarts, med det förtrollade taket och utsmyckningen, men det gick ändå inte upp mot att se det med egna ögon. Taket hade antagit skepnaden av natthimmlen utanför och det var minst sagt en förtrollande syn. Elizabeth kände de äldre elevernas blickar när Prof. McGonagall förde dem upp för gången mellan två av de fyra väldiga långborden. Ett för varje elevhem. De stannade framför honörsbordet där lärarna satt, en liten fyrbent pall med en uråldrig topphatt på hade placerats framför bordet och det verkade som om det var slutdestinationen. Viskningar bröt ut bland förstaårseleverna och Elizabeth undrade hon också vad som var så speciellt med just den här hatten. Tvillingarna pratade lågmält med varandra om huruvida hatten var en av lärarna som hade blivit utsatt för en elevs misslyckade förtrollning, men de tystnade tvärt när hatten öppnade något som kunde liknas med en mun och, vilket förvånade de flesta, började sjunga.

_Hogwarts har fyra hem, _

_fyra grundare och fyra personligheter._

_Det finns ett hem för varje pys. _

_En plats där alla hör hemma._

_Där är Hufflepuff, _

_hemmet som hyser de vänskapligt sinnade. _

_De som alltid går att lita på._

_Och Ravenclaw,_

_där de kloka och begåvade går. _

_Folk med ett kviktänkt sinne._

_Och så finns här Gryffindor, _

_där de modiga och tappra hör hemma. _

_Men man får ej glömma, _

_att det olika sortes tapperhet här finns._

_Och vi får ju inte glömma Slytherin, _

_där de listiga och sluga sina likar finna. _

_Vilket hem du än hör till _

_var ej rädd för att ej passa in. _

_För Sorteringshatten har ej fel, _

_Så där d__ hamnar du också hör._

När hatten hade tystnat steg Prof. McGonagall fram och började läsa från en lista med namn. Angelica Anders. HUFFLEPUFF. Dennis Doredy. RAVENCLAW. Angelina Johnson. GRYFFINDOR. Efter ett tag kom hon fram till Elizabeth McManny. Hon klev fram ur hopen med förstaårselever och satte sig, precis som resten hade gjort, på pallen. Prof. McGonagall satte ner hatten på hennes huvud och till hennes förvåning började den räkna upp hennes personliga drag. "Hmm.. en modig tös är du. Står för dig själv och det du tror på. Häftigt temperament har du visst." Hon kände hur kinderna hade blivit röda, de rödhårigas förbannelse. Efter ytterliggare lite prat från hattens sida verkade han bestämma sig. "GRYFFINDOR" ekade det över salen. Hon lyfte av hatten och gick och satte sig brevid pojken Lee Jordan, som hade varit i samma båt som hon och tvillingarna tidigare. Även han hade hamnat i Gryffindor. Efter ett tag var det dags för tvillingarna, alldra sist faktiskt. Fred fick gå först. Han hamnade i gryffindor. Och (överraskande, inte sant?) även George hamnade i Gryffindor. Prat utbröt förstås när cermonin var över. Dumbledore ställde sig upp och höjde handen för att tystna eleverna,

"Jag hälsar de nya eleverna välkommna och de gamla välkomna tillbaka! Ha ett magiskt år och ÄT!"

Varpå faten fylldes med mat. Alla hög in på maten, utsvultna som de var.

___________________________________________________________

#Nu har jag äntligen lyckats lägga upp kapitel 3. Det har varit färdigtskrivet i säkert ett år nu men jag har inte fått tummen ur att publicera det. Förens nu då. :)

Jag är i behov av insperation till fler kapitel, så om ni har ideér om vad tvillingarna, Lee och Elizabeth ska hitta på under sitt första år (eller dylikt) på Hogwarts kan ni ju alltid skicka ett mail till mig.

Hoppas att ni tyckte om kapitlet och kommer tycka om de efterföljande kapitlen med. Jag kommer förhoppningsvis lägga upp kapitel mer regelbundet hädanefter, men det kan jag bara göra om jag får lite insperation och med tanke på hur högen med läxor ser ut just nu kan det dröja ett tag. Fast å andra sidan kan man få insperation på de mest lustiga ställen, till och med bland läxorna, det behövs bara lite fantasi. :D

Kommentarer är högt uppskattade! :)


End file.
